Sophie and her short, short robe
by talentedgemx
Summary: From Sian's POV, she's thinking about her girlfriend again and how lucky she is. Sophie is also in her short, short robe and she decides to play with Sian, and things get heated. Not for kids.


You know. I have this amazing girlfriend, and she is everything to me. Just everything. She is passionately outspoken, like she won't care what people think of her, she'll just go right ahead and share what she's thinking. She helps people, wants to help them over helping herself. She'll stand up to anybody, like her parents. She defied her dad the other day, after he demanded she never goes back to the soup kitchen. She got offered more responsibility and took it, giving up her paid job to do it. How many people would do something like that? Putting the welfare of people she doesn't really know above her own, and even knowing she'd be in trouble with Kev. But she sure told him, anyway. She's amazing.

Just as she is right now. Pottering around in the kitchen, making me some tea. She's just made me breakfast as well. I don't really know why she's letting me just chill here on the sofa while she's doing everything, but I'm not complaining. She woke me up this morning, in a totally good way as well, kissing the side of my neck and then trailing her lips down my back. She knows I like that. She knows that gets me. There's nothing better than being woken up like that, trust me. Especially by her, not that you'll ever know what that feels like, what her lips feel like, 'cuz I'm never letting her go. You'll just have to take my word for it, its epic. So anyway, I rolled over and she said she wanted to make me breakfast.

So now she's over there, with her hair pulled back from her face and she's got that white robe on, you know with the stars. She looks fantastic in that. And I know she's naked under it. Maybe she's doing this to me on purpose, knowing how she got me worked up earlier in bed. 'Cuz now she's pacing about in that kitchen, from side to side chattering away, something about the soup kitchen, making me watch her legs as she moves, as they disappear up under that robe. I've got no idea what she's really going on about. I probably should be listening. But I generally go off into my own little world thinking about her, because she's so amazing. With her big caring heart and her outspoken opinions. She knows I think she's cute when she gets passionate about something. She's so firey, you know? And right now she's proper passionate about that soup kitchen. And she'll be amazing with whatever she does there. She'll be some kinda fund raiser or something one day. For some cause or another, or a few dozen causes. And she'll still get to come home to me, tell me about the people she's met and is helping, and then we'll go to bed, and she can get all passionate over me. Yeah, sounds pretty perfect to me.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

I must've took my eyes from her, 'cuz when I snap them to her voice she's right in front of me, with two steaming mugs in her hands, looking at me with her one eyebrow raised.

Busted.

"Uhm, yeh. Course.." Lame huh? I sit up a bit from my slouched position and I realise I've twirled some of my hair round my finger. Must've well slipped into my thoughts. Can't even remember doing it.

"You're so busted Powers", she smiles coming over to sit next to me, "shift over".

I move over and tuck a leg under me, clearing my throat a bit. I'm sure I've gone a bit red. I haven't got a clue what she was saying, too busy thinking about her getting passionate and hot and naked and on top of me. I scratch the side of my head as she hands me my mug.

"Thanks babe". I hope she doesn't ask me anything.

"So what was the last thing I said?"

Shit.

I blow on my drink and take a tiny sip. "Ermm", I scrunch my face up a little bit and bite on my lip. "Busted, Powers ?" And I give her the puppy dog eyes, hoping for some cute points. She can't resist those. I'm sure.

She curls her lips into a smile and looks away, shaking her head just a teeeeny bit. She's holding her mug just away from her lips and I notice her chest heave as she takes a deep breath, sighing as she pushes it out. The robe looks a bit loose around her, as she's sat there. I wonder if anyone's still in or they've gone out already ?

"Babe, I'm trying to tell you about my day yesterday seeing how you fell asleep right after dinner. And you're not even listening to me".

My eyes dart to hers and she's staring at me, she knows exactly where I've been looking. Come on Powers, it doesn't matter that your girlfriend has turned you into some kind of sex desperado. She needs you to listen.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm just.." and I've no idea what to say here. "..uhm, I dunno. Carry on", I sit up even straighter, "I'm listening".

She looks at me like she's suddenly had an idea, like she knows she's got me good and distracted and know my mind won't let me forget it. However I'm determined to play the dutiful girlfriend, and not just jump on her right here on the sofa. I want to hear about her day. I do. Really. I swear.. She raises her eyebrow in that cute way she does and she looks forwards over her mug. She's planning something, I can feel it.

"James said he wants me to run the kitchen-"

"-Babe that's fantastic!" I sit forward on the sofa and almost knock her tea out of her hand when I grab her arm and give it a bit of a squeeze.

"Just on the weekend", she continues, "but he wants me to help with the outreach programme their devising, he thinks I can really help them out".

Her eyes are sparkling, like she's really proud, and so am I. I'm pretty certain my face can't contain my smile. She's fantastic, this girl of mine. "Babe I'm really happy for you".

She smiles and half turns her head towards me, "I knew you'd be pleased".

Pleased? Fuckin' delighted, for her. I mean I'm as devoted to a cause as the next person but Soph, she's something else. This is where her heart is, and I'm really really glad she's found something she can devote herself to. This will make her this will, she's had her time being lost and conflicted, and now she can really be herself. I feel my shoulders drop a little as one of those warm fuzy feelings come over me and a lazy smile touches my lips.

"I'm pleased for you babe" I say softly, trying to get her to understand that I honestly mean it. "And I'm dead proud of you".

"Yeah?" she asks after a second, her eyes looking right into me. Almost like she needs to hear something from me. Like she knows she won't get the approval from anywhere else.

"Course. I know how hard you've worked there. And you're gunna be brilliant".

She looks down at her mug and smiles to herself, as if my words have reassured her. She looks back to me. "You think so?"

I've relaxed back into the sofa and I run my hand down her side and onto her hip, grabbing her robe and squeezing her through it. "I know so".

She puts her mug down on the coffee table and pushes herself back against the sofa, sighing contently. And then she grins. That massive Sophie Webster grin that makes me smile on a whole other level. I can't help it. It's like when she's happy it makes me happy, and if I'm the one who's made her face light up like that, then I can't help but feel on top of the world.

She angles herself towards me and pushes her thigh into me and that glint in her eye is back. She bites on the side of her lower lip and pushes her shoulders back, making her robe fall open that little bit more and my eyes are right back on her. Right back on her cleavage, and she knows it.

"So did you sleep well, then?" She eventually asks, her tone all flirtatious. She pushes her leg further into me and her robe rides that little bit higher up her thigh as she does it. It really is short, that robe. Like, short short, but I like it.

I swallow involuntarily as my chest flutters, and I take a deep breath and try to blow it out evenly, but it's difficult. My eyes are slowly moving between her legs and her chest, right where the robe is barely touching her and I know she's watching me. I can feel her looking at me, knowing what she's doing to me. I watch her push her chest out a little more and God, it's like I'm glued to the spot or something. All I can do it gaze at her, eye fuck her, as she plays with me.

"Mhmmnm", I mutter in a half attempt at ridding the lump from my throat. She sits up on her leg and leans towards me, putting her hand on my knee.

"I uhmm, had a plan for us last night you know", she says, as she makes patterns on my leg with her fingertips. She's avoiding my gaze and looking down at her hand. All I can do is swallow again and stare at her neck which is now right next to me, disappearing down under that robe.

My heart is thumping and my chest is jumping, her fingers causing little sparks to fire through me where she's touching my thigh. The gentle touches are always the best ones, her fingers moving closer to where I want them touching me. Her voice is soft and cute as she talks, just making me want her more.

"Err, what plan?" I ask breathlessly.

She turns her head up from looking down so she meets my eyes. I'll never stop thinking how beautiful she is and how amazing her eyes are, especially when they've gone all dark like this. I feel my lips turn up in a smile, she's turned on. I know she is.

Her hand slides up to the waistband of my PJs and she tugs at it lightly with her fingers, dropping two of them inside of it. My breath catches in my throat. God I want her.

"Well, before you fell asleep I was thinking how much I wanted you..." Her voice is all low and I'm almost certain I can feel it vibrating through me. Her fingers are continuing to pull on my waistband as she inches them down past my hips. I have a thing for my hips, her touching me there sends something shooting right through me and right now my skin is super sensitive. Even though she's not touching my hips, the sensations are running right there. It's making me tingle all over.

"...and how much I wanted you to touch me". Her tone turns a little pouty, "but you were so cute asleep in my arms I didn't want to wake you".

Fuck being cute!

My eyes are all heavy and I pretty much have to force my words out, my voice barely above a whisper. "You should've woke me".

She smiles. "Like I did earlier?"

I get a shiver down my spine at the memory and it ripples right through me. Fuck yeah like earlier! "God yeah", I whisper, and her hand suddenly moves lower and her fingers come out of my waistband, making it snap loosely back to me. Her contact is heavier now and it's causing my words to vaporise. Her hand moves between my legs and cups me over my PJs. I press myself further back into the sofa and I close my eyes as my heads starts reeling. I'm so wet I know she can feel it through the thin material, so much that it may as well not be there at all.

"Sooppphhhhh", I murmur as I force my eyes open. My mouth is a little open and my breaths are coming in gasps now. I meet her eyes for a second before I feel her pull her hand away and then she moves, lifting her leg over me so she's hovering above me, straddling me.

Fuck.

She's never done this before. I'm so turned on I feel like I'm on fire. My crotch is on fire. The heat is almost radiating or something, and now she's pressing the insides of her thighs against the outside of my legs. Her short short robe falling open completely showing her body off to me, my eyes immediately focusing between her legs. I realise I'm biting on my lip. I didn't even know I was doing it.

"I've been so turned on all night, desperate for you to touch me..."

I swear I'm about to come. She doesn't even have to do anything. Although the way she's pushing on my legs with her robe all open and her chest heaving like that, is definitely making my heart hurt. The curtains are open and everything. I don't even care, I just need her to-

She puts her hands either side of my head on the sofa making me look right at her. "...babe I need you to fuck me".

My eyes close as I push out a breath. My hands clamp the tops of her thighs and I try to hold it all in. And then I feel her lips at my neck, just behind my ear and it's like a surge of electricity going through me. It pulses through me right to my core and I moan, God knows how loud but I do and my eyes fly open. It's like she knows exactly where to touch me and I have to touch her back.

I move my right hand over her thigh and immediately find her clit, all swollen and ready for me. I start to rub against her as I feel her sucking on my neck and I quicken my pace, my own clit throbbing as I rub harder and faster. My eyes fall closed as she pulls her lips away, clenching the cushions of the sofa again at either side of me, her crotch rubbing against my fingers and I hear her moan my name.

I love it when she does that. It does something to me.

"Siaannn", she hums, her head thrown back and her eyes clamped shut. "I really fuckin' need you".

She's so wet I can feel it on my hand. Feel how wet she is, how wet and ready she is for me. And only me. She's pushing herself further towards me so my fingers slide through her, dipping into her before I bring them back again. I know what she wants. She wants me inside of her. I bite on my lip again. I wanna make her ask me.

Her eyes open and she looks down at me; there's something about her looking at me while I'm touching her. It's hot. Like, well hot. Her forehead is scrunched up a little bit and her breathing's heavy. "Please, babe, go inside".

So I do.

I push two fingers into her and the moan she lets out is amazing, like she's been waiting forever for this. I immediately feel her clench around me, gripping onto me, her soft walls covering me with her wetness. She feels amazing. She is amazing, and I love the way she feels.

She's biting on her lip again as she sits back a little on my hand, her robe opening even more across her shoulders. She begins moving up and down on my fingers as I move them inside of her, curling them slightly as they're driven deeper by her movement.

My heart feels like it can't beat any quicker, I can feel it hammering in my chest as my own desire is consuming me. I might be going crazy, I'm certain I'm so wet I can't stand it that's what this feeling is doing to me. But I'm going to make her come and scream my name if it kills me. I can wait. I'm sure I can wait.

She's girating against me even quicker now, my fingers and hand so slick with her arousal I can almost taste it. Her body is rocking against me, her hips bucking up and down and her walls clenching and unclenching around my fingers as fast as she can go. My left hand is on her hip as I try to steady her as she moves, gripping her side through the robe.

"Siiaaaannn please, don't..don't stop.." she breathes, her voice full of desire. I love it when she talks to me like that, like this. It makes me more determined. I grip her hip hard and pull her down as I thrust my fingers deeper, curling them to find that spot to make her mind explode. Her moans are louder, but I've no idea what she's saying, I'm not even concentrating. I run my thumb over her clit and as she brings herself down onto my hand I rub over it, again and again. I feel her grab my shoulder and squeeze it hard.

"I'm gunna.. I'm g-"

And then her body shudders. She stops her movement, hovering over me as her orgasm ripples through her. She leans over me, her hand at my shoulder dropping down to my side and she rests her forehead against the sofa. Her chest is shaking as she breathes and she squeezes my hip, softly though this time like she's caressing me. I like this bit. I slowly withdraw my fingers and she moans again, all low and soft. She holds her bottom lip between her teeth.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. I can see her out of the corner of my eye as I start to calm my breathing. That was intense. So intense. She's frickin' awesome, isn't she ?

I rest both my hands on her thighs, running them over her skin slightly. Her robe is still on, hanging loosely from her shoulders though. I turn my head to look at her.

"You're fantastic, you". She says, smiling at me in that lazy and satisfied kinda way. Makes me smile, too. She reaches to the side of my head and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. It must be a proper mess, not like hers all tied up and out of the way. But then, she had this whole thing planned, didn't she? Sneaky. I take in a deep breath and breathe it out content.

She's pretty awesome, my girl.

"What you thinking?" she asks.

I shrug and maybe giggle, a little. "Just how amazing you are".

And that lights up her face. I love it when that happens. She pushes her head away from the sofa and sits back on me. She tilts her head to the side a little. "Horny, baby?"

And I laugh a bit. "Uhhmmm, maybe a bit".

She rolls her eyes to the side and then brings them back to me. "Hmmmmm", she starts, moving her hand back towards my crotch causing something to surge right through me. "Still wet?" she asks, lowering her voice. Her blue eyes sparkling at me.

"Very".

She giggles herself and I wonder just how long we're going to be alone for. Sophie doesn't seem bothered by it though, maybe she knows something I don't. I poke the tip of my tongue out to moisten my lip and suddenly she pushes herself off me and drops down between my legs. She's kneeling in front of me still with that devilish glint in her eyes, and she rests her hands on top of my legs. I must look shocked 'cuz she's still giggling.

"Well, you want me to pay you back, don't you?"

Stupid question. But all I can do is nod furiously.

Her lips curl into a smirk. "So relax".

Her one hand runs up my leg to the waistband of my PJs again and she grips them tightly, pulling them down in one quick motion.

Suddenly my heart is thumping again. The air meets the wetness between my legs and I feel Sophie move between them. My eyes are closed and my hands are gripping the edge of the sofa. I feel her lips on my inside thigh, kissing me tantalisingly slowly closer and closer towards my wetness. I lose my hands in my hair. I don't care how messy it is. I feel her tongue lick my leg.

Fuck.


End file.
